Her Angelic Temper
by Gaea13
Summary: Liam is the daughter of Angel, after meeting him in a club she goes to live with Buffy and meets Riley and Spike. Nothing involving a girl with her father's temper and our favorite a commando can end well . . . or can it? Rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I own no Angel and or Buffy the Vampire slayer characters or parts of this short story, I only own Angelina, her mother, and sadly George

**L.A. Here I Come**

"Angel?" Angelina rolled her eyes but smiled sweetly as her mom came into her bedroom. "Yes mother?" She replied in her sweetest tone from her walk-in closet as she put on her diamond earrings with the pink and silver dress her mother had picked out for her to wear to the gala. "I wanted to inform you to act your best at the gala, it is very important to your father's career. No sneaking off and I expect you to be on your most exceptional behavior, no gallivanting off somewhere during the gala again." I just nodded but silently glared in her direction until she appeared. "Mother, I will not run off this time but if George would simply leave me out of his business conversations I wouldn't have a reason to leave." She sighed "Well, in public you will call him Father. Not George." Angelina had finally had enough "He is not my father! He is more than twice your age!" She exclaimed, her jewelry long forgotten. "Angelina Hart-"She didn't let her mother continue "NO! My name is Angelina Liam O'Connor and you can't change that! Tell me who my real father is! Let me go to him! Let him raise me!"

"Fine, go to him! He won't help you! He doesn't know you exist! His name is Liam O'Connor, he goes by Angel! He owns Angel Investigations in L.A. and is a vampire!" Her mother yelled at her then stormed out of the room with her designer heels clacking against the hardwood. Angelina grabbed a purse and stuffed her necessities into it with some of her savings – about 5,000 dollars in cash- the after changing into a pair of dark jeans, black boots, and a blood red silk top she grabbed a leather jacket, she left. She walked away from the only thing she had ever known, her spoiled mother, and her rich lifestyle, down to the train station. She bought a one way ticket to L.A. and boarded, sitting, looking out the window she sighed and watched the city fade and grow more distant. By morning she would be in L.A. and nothing would ever be the same. Goodbye San Francisco, L.A. here I come. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**My Name Is Angelina And I'm Your Daughter**

As the train came into stop in L.A. Angelina fumbled to find her phone as it rang out Beethoven's 5th s

I own no Angel and or Buffy the Vampire slayer characters or parts of this short story, I only own Angelina, her mother, and sadly George

ymphony, signaling the call of the one person she wanted to speak to at that moment. "Hey Faith," She greeted happily "You'll never guess where I am right now Angel! I just got back from seeing an old friend in Sunnydale and am now seeing some others in L.A., want me to take some pics of the coast for you?" Angelina almost laughed as she realized her nickname was the same as her dad's according to her mother but then Faith Lehane's words "Oh my gosh! I'm in L.A. too! You wanna meet at a club or something?" She said into the phone having made it out of the train and walked along the street. "You are? Defiantly! I need either some flirting and dancing or a bit of slayage but I can slay anytime!" Faith was always up for clubbing with her best friend, even if technically that friend was under aged at only 18, ok fine I'm 17 but I'm turning 18 soon. "Meet me at . . . The Lounge. Its-" Faith was cut off as Angelina ran into someone who was also talking on a phone and both hung up; they were stunned to see that it was each other who had been ran into. "Angel!" Faith said and they walked down the sidewalk, entering the club on the corner and grabbed a table. "Faith I have missed you so much!" Angelina exclaimed as they talked "I know Angel! We haven't talked in forever! I'll go get us some drinks." Faith went to the bar to order a beer.

While Faith was gone she looked around the club, taking off her jacket she bit her lip while she thought about the last twenty four hours. Who is my father? Why haven't I ever met him? Her thoughts were interrupted by a tall man in a dark blazer with his dark brown hair spiked up and broad shoulders, Wow, he is kinda hot. But he seems familiar. . . "Hey, I've never seen you around here before? Are you new to town?" He asked in a deep voice and she was mesmerized. "Yeah, I actually just got here tonight." He gave a kinda half smile and Angelina returned it "So can I get you drink?"

"Actually I don't drink, I figured out last year that someone has to be sober enough to keep Faith from either going home with a vamp-" she cut her self off "I mean a murderer or starting a bar fight." He seemed to laugh at this but Thankfully Faith came back and spoke "Hey Angel are you sure you don't want a beer-" She stopped dead then her and the man embraced "Oh my gosh Angel! You have to meet my best friend, Angel meet Angel." She introduced them and she almost groaned but turned to Faith, "First call me Angelina and second," She turned to Angel "Please tell me your name isn't Liam O'Connor." He looked suspicious but spoke "That's my name but I prefer Angel. Why?" Faith seemed confused as she interrupted "Ok, how do you know his name? Is he why you're in L.A.- wait! Angelina I just realized that! Your name! His name! Please tell me I'm wrong, I have to be wrong because vampires can't have kids." She seemed to be almost talking to herself. "Uh, Faith? Apparently they can. Angel, my name is Angelina Liam O'Connor and I'm your daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

I own no Angel and or Buffy the Vampire slayer characters or parts of this short story, I only own Angelina, her mother, and sadly George

**Meet The Team**(Angelina's P.O.V.)

Angel grabbed our arms and pulled the out of the club, as soon as they were out he turned to Faith "You brought my 17 year old daughter to a club? Do you know how much I would hurt you right now if you weren't a slayer?" he yelled and I just stood there watching them yell "I didn't know she was your daughter! You don't seem to have a problem with clubs when Connor goes to them!" she yelled back and I cringed, and angry Faith is not a good thing. "Connor is a boy! It's different!" Now I butted in "That is completely sexist!" I yelled and Angel turned to me "No it isn't! You could be easily over powered by a vampire while Connor could protect himself! You're just a kid!" he yelled. "That's enough! We can finish this at headquarters! People are watching!" Faith shouted and Angel led us to a car, I got into the backseat and sat, sulking until the car stopped outside Angel Investigations and Faith led me inside. There was two brunettes, one sitting on the desk and one sitting behind and a two guys leaning against it. They looked up when we came in, they said hey to Faith then one spoke "Whoa who is the hot one and how did you pick up her?" He said eyeing me up and down, then one of the girls spoke. "Yeah, does Connor get a new mommy?" Angel frowned "Connor first of all, he could never get Angelina, and I would hope he wouldn't want to." Faith laughed. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them "Hi, I'm Angelina. To answer your question Connor, Faith is right. You could never get me, mainly because my newfound father would probably kill you considering how he overreacted at the club." I looked pointedly at Angel "I did not overreact! You were in a club in L.A. with Faith!" He exclaimed. "So! I wasn't drinking!"

"You're still under aged! Your only 17!"

We were starting to yell and the others were watching us like a tennis match "SAYS THE MAN WHO TRIED TO PICK ME UP AND OFFERED TO BUY ME A DRINK!" I screamed and he was looking ticked off

"I DIDN'T KNOW WHO YOU WERE OR THAT YOU WERE UNDER AGED!" I was thoroughly ticked off now. "SO! I JUST MET YOU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE FIRST 17 YEARS OF MY LIFE? CAN YOU ANSWER THAT? I HATE YOU! NO WONDER MY MOM DIDN'T STAY!"

He was now seething at me. "DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME YOUNG LADY! I AM STILL YOUR FATHER NO MATTER WHAT! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT OR KILLED! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" I heard someone whisper to the younger guy 'doesn't this bring back memories' but I ignored them. "I DON'T HAVE A ROOM! I DON'T LIVE HERE YOU ARROGANT PIG!" I screamed and crossed my arms. He stood there in the same position and we just glared at each other, you could cut the tension with a knife until a voice interrupted "Ok, was this a bad time for an apocalypse?" A perky voice asked from the doorway and we turned to see a blonde with a stake and a tall guy who reminded me oddly enough like Billy Idol. "Hello Buffy, and no this was not the best time. We were just watching the two Angels here arguing." Faith replied sounding as if she was rather happy. And finally the peroxide guy spoke "What did I miss? Did peaches get a new girlfriend?" he asked in an English accent. "First of all, why does everyone think that I'm his new girlfriend?" I demanded and the girl smiles "Hi I'm Buffy and it's just that, well . . . Angel has a thing for falling for younger women. And then yelling. A lot." I nodded "Okay thank you, that's gross but thank you. Second, Angel was overreacting because Faith and I were in a club when he came up to me and offered to buy me a drink. Well then we found out that he is really my father, and so he goes off that I shouldn't have been in a club! That I could get hurt and or killed!" The Billy Idol guy laughed and my father glared at him "Wait a second! She is my sister? Aw man!" Connor complained and I hit him over the head "If you're my brother then I have it worse then you so shut it." I told him then turned to our father "Ok father, who is the hot guy and the perky blonde?" I asked and sat on the table. The guy walked foreword and kissed my hand "William the Bloody or Spike, and what may I ask is your name?" I heard a groan and everyone rolled their eyes "I am Angelina Liam O'Connor but you can call me Liam or Angel." I smiled hoping it would annoy Angel and it worked "Spike, get away from my daughter. I would rather allow Angelus to be released into the world rather than you be anywhere near her." I glared at him "That really isn't your choice." I told him honestly "Oh yes it is!" is retorted and I stood up "Who I date or flirt with is none of your business!"

"YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" He yelled, having had enough "I CAN DATE WHOEVER I WANT AND IF THAT IS SPIKE THEN IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU SAY!" I screamed and glared up at him "You won't even be in the same vicinity as Spike unless I am there and you will NOT KISS OR FLIRT OR DO ANYTHING WITH HIM!" He yelled and I got an idea I turned to Spike and after saying a simple "Wanna bet?" I grabbed Spike's head and crashed my lips to his before there was a pain in my arm and father physically pulled me away from Spike and into a wall but not hard enough for the wall to break. "NEVER DO THAT AGIN! YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" Suddenly he stopped and his face looked so sad as he knelt down beside me, I hadn't noticed that I was shaking and tears were falling down my face due to the pain in my right arm. He took me into his lap and hugged me after popping my shoulder back into place, and he ran his hand through my hair whispering that it was gonna be ok and how sorry he was. He looked so sad that I knew he hadn't meant to. I curled up in his arms like a kid and he carried me to a pretty red, black, and cream colored room and sat with me until I stopped crying and then I spoke softly as he was still holding me "I'm sorry dad." He looked surprised at my apology "It's my fault Angelina, you got your temper from me too, not only your angelic face." We sat there until later when he spoke again "It might help if you didn't go to clubs though except when Cordeila is with you or Buffy, I trust them, and I want you to go with Buffy when she leaves. Her sister Dawn should be about your age, you can go to high school there like a normal girl. I can't give you that here." I merely nodded in acceptance, not wanting to fight again.


	4. Chapter 4

I own no Angel and or Buffy the Vampire slayer characters or parts of this short story, I only own Angelina, her mother, and sadly George

**I've Never Been Good at First Impressions**

I grew closer to Angel everyday and when it was time for Buffy to go home after they had deciphered the prophecy, I didn't want to. They wouldn't tell me anything but I would catch Dad looking at me sadly and exchanging defeated glances t Buffy, after tears and goodbyes we left L.A. and I was watching the palms go by the side of the road until he arrived. We pulled up to nice house where we got out of the car, it was nighttime so Spike just went to his crypt leaving us to enter ourselves but I paused at the door "Buffy?" I asked nervously and she turned, pausing in the act of opening the door "What's wrong Angel?" I smiled at the name, reminded of my father, this gave me strength "What if they don't like me?" She smiled reassuringly "They will, trust me." I took a deep breath and nodded so she opened the door "Guys! I'm home and I brought Angel with me!" Suddenly there were sounds of multiple footsteps one coming from upstairs, two from the kitchen, and two almost from nowhere but when they all reached the living room I saw them. One was a girl about my age with brown hair, that must be Dawn, I'm glad dad described them! The red-head must be Willow and the one with glasses is Giles, the couple would be Xander and Anya. "Hey Buffy, who is the hot chick?" Xander asked and Anya hit him in the gut "Hello, you must be Xander! You all are just as my dad described you to be." I greeted, attempting to use my words carefully. Willow smiled sweetly "It's nice to meet you, what's your name?" Buffy now spoke "This is Angelina Liam O'Connor, but Angel and I figured she would need an alias. I suggested just go under the cover of Darla but of course he doesn't want her to be called her name, he says that she is going to be Angelina O'Connor because it is her normal name but we should call her Angie. I guess what he says goes." I smiled remembering the conversation that produced the name. "So what does Angel have to do with it? Is she his new girlfriend or something?" Xander asked and I rolled my eyes "Why does everyone ask that? I'm his daughter!" Everyone sighed and Dawn spoke. "Great, my sister's psycho vampire ex-boyfriend's daughter is going to go to school with me." I glared at her "My dad is not psycho, he has a temper which I got from him and he is a vamp but he is a good one. Don't talk about my family." I stayed calm and after Buffy showed me a room I went to sleep.


End file.
